Cutie Baekhyunie
by babybaek61
Summary: Baekhyun sedang menikmati liburan di rumahnya, namun bertepatan dengan itu kekasihnya -Chanyeol- mengunjunginya disaat Ia sedang tak mengenakan apapun. Lalu bagaimana nasib Baekhyun?


**Cutie Baekhyunie**

 **by**

 **Babybaek61**

* * *

 _Chanyeollie is calling..._

Baekhyun sedang bermalas-malasan di atas kasurnya ketika layar handphonenya menyerukan sebuah tanda panggil.

"Ne, yeoboseyo?" Ia mengangkat telepon itu sambil menarik selimut yang melorot sebatas dadanya ke bagian atas kepalanya.

"Hyunie... Kau sedang dimana?" Seseorang yang menelepon di sebrang sana bertanya tak sabaran.

"Di rumah. Wae?" Jawab si mungil di balik selimut itu kebingungan.

"Baguslah. Aku di jalan menuju rumahmu." Seseorang di sebrang sana menjawab ringan disertai kekehan khasnya.

"MWO?!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja panik mendengar ucapan dari seseorang yang sedang meneleponnya itu.

"Ayolah Hyunie... Aku merindukanmu" Suaranya sedikit terdengar menggelikan di telinga Baekhyun karena suara beratnya itu sama sekali tak membantu untuk membuat ucapan itu terdengar manis di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yakin pasti Ia melakukannya dengan senyuman bodohnya itu. _Aish... Si Park ini._ Si mungil itu mengeluarkan gerutuannya tapi bibirnya tak bisa membohongi apa yang Ia rasakan. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar namun senyumannya sedikit di tahan dengan bibir mungilnya, berusaha menutupi kebahagiaannya.

Ia sedikit berdeham sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya, khawatir seseorang disebrang sana dapat menebak kebahagiaannya. "Kau dimana sekarang?" Jawabnya setenang mungkin. Karena sebenarnya Ia sangat senang ketika kekasihnya akan mengunjunginya.

"Mungkin sekitar 15 menit lagi sampai ke rumahmu"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya ketika mendengar ucapan enteng dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ne.. Eh...Mwo? Kau apa?" Ia sampai menurunkan selimut yang Ia pakai menjadi sebatas pinggang. Otomatis kulit mulusnya yang ternyata sejak tadi tidak di tutupi apapun itu terekspos dengan jelas.

"Kubilang 15 menit lagi aku sampai di rumahmu sayang"

"Aaa tidak. Tidak. Kau tak bisa datang secepat ituuuu" Si mungil itu merengek dengan rengekan imutnya. Chanyeol disebrang sana tersenyum karena dapat menebak bagaimana tingkah kekasihnya itu ketika merengek. Aaah... Ia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Wae?" Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengimbangi konsentrasi ke jalan, karena Ia mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri.

"Aku belum mandi" Jawab Baekhyun malu-malu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tak apa. Aku tutup. See you sayang." Baekhyun hanya menganga ketika mendengar bunyi klik dari sebrang sana.

"Aish... Dasar laki-laki tiang." Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal dan terus menggrutu sendiri.

"Aaah... Aku bahkan tidak berpakaian. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan" Ia terus saja merengek. Sesekali memukul bantal dan kadang juga menendang-nendang selimutnya. Membuat Ia benar-benar polos di atas kasur dengan seprai merah jambu itu. Ia bahkan terlalu marah dan malas untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya.

Sampai terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Baekhyun panik mencari selimut yang sudah tergeletak di bawah kasurnya.

Chanyeol sedikit kaget ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian Ia berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hallo sayang" suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit serak karena melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang polos. Belalai kecil Baekhyun sedikit memerah karena cuaca masih terasa sedikit dingin walaupun sudah ada penghangat ruangat. Tangannya berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya namun hal itu tentu saja sia-sia karena beberapa bagian masih terekspos jelas dimata bulat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya perlahan dan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih terbaring di atas kasur yang bergerak tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut si yang lebih kecil dan mengecup bibirnya dengan kecupan ringan. Si mungil yang dikecup bibirnya itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Berusaha menarik selimut yang tergelak di lantai. Namun, gerakannya ditahan oleh tangan kokoh dibelakangnya.

"Ssstt... Tak usah" suara laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Dingin Yeol..." Baekhyun merengek ke laki-laki dibelakangnya itu. Namun laki-laki itu menghiraukannya, tetap menahan pergerakan Baekhyun lalu membuka jaketnya, meninggalkan kaos putih panjang dan membungkus tubuh si mungil itu dengan tubuhnya. Memainkan hidung dan bibirnya di tengkuk si mungil, membuat si mungil mengeluarkan tawa dan menampilkan puppy eyesnya.

"Masih kedinginan, uri Baekhyunie?" Suara berat di tengkuk Baekhyun itu membuat si mungil itu meremang. Sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya namun laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

"Kau mau apa membawa gitar itu, Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika sadar barang yang dibawa Chanyeol di dekat pianonya.

"Mengajarkan dirimu bermain gitar, sayang" Jawabnya sambil membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tumben sekali" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya curiga.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun pada satu-satunya bangku yang ada di ruangan itu. Membawa gitarnya lalu Ia letakkan pada pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Yuk kita mainkan gitarnya" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di bagian telinga Baekhyun, memasang posisi memeluk dari belakang dan membantu Baekhyun memainkan gitar miliknya tersebut.

Baekhyun terkekeh lucu ketika Ia salah memetik gitar itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sudah terfokus pada gitar kesayangannya itu.

Chanyeol mulai terfokus untuk mencium bagian tengkuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ketika Ia merasa kegelian. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol menahan kepalanya dan terus fokus untuk mencium tengkuk si mungil hingga menghasilkan noda ungu yang tak kentara. Karena Ia tau Baekhyun akan marah kepadanya jika Ia memberikan noda yang begitu kentara.

Sementara Baekhyun masih fokus dengan gitar di pangkuannya, tangan Chanyeol sudah merayap nakal kebagian tubuh atas si mungil. Memijit dua tonjolan itu dengan perlahan namun pasti. Membuat si mpunya melenguh ringan.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. "Menikmatinya, eoh? Goda Chanyeol kepada laki-laki yang Ia sayangi itu.

"Cih... Apakah begini caramu mengajarkan bermain gitar?" Si mungil itu mendengus keras sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang berwarna merah. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tidak tahan karena disaat-saat Baekhyun merajuk seperti ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri untuknya dan disisi lain bagian selatannya menjadi keras karena laki-laki dihadapannya ini bertingkah lucu

"Tapi kau suka sayang" Chanyeol berkata seperti itu dengan tangan kanannya meremas kejantanan Baekhyun dibawah sana. Membuat seseorang yang disentuh itu melenguh dan menggeram disaat bersamaan. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, Ia mencium Baekhyun dengan ciuman yang menuntut. Mencoba mencari celah melalui mulut mungil Baekhyun sehingga Ia dapat menginpasi seluruh bagian mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan ganas, karena Ia kesal Ia diserang secara tiba-tiba dan juga karena sentuhan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa terhipnotis. Baekhyun bahkan tak rela melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Chanyeol. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol mulai memompa kejantanan Baekhyun secara perlahan. Memainkan dua tonjolan kembar diantara kejantanannya tersebut hingga perlahan mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum.

Setelah Chanyeol rasa Baekhyun akan menyemburkan cairannya. Ia lepas tautan bibirnya dan juga melepaskan pegangannya pada kejantanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun merenggut akibat ulah kekasihnya. Disetiap sesi bercintanya dengan Chanyeol, laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya tersebut selalu menghentikannya disaat Baekhyun akan menuju puncaknya dan membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasakan siksaan yang menyakitkan terlebih dahulu di bagian selatannya.

"Oke, kita duet dulu Baek" Ucapnya ringan sambil memboyongnya ke atas kasur lalu Ia mengambil gitar kesayangannya.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, karena demi Tuhan Ia sedang tersiksa sekarang dan Ia bilang ingin duet. Apa laki-laki itu tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar?

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu mencium pipi tembamnya dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil. Setelah itu Ia mulai memainkan gitarnya. Mulai menyanyikan lagu Stay With Me yang merupakan salah satu lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang masih enggan untuk bernyanyi Ia mulai mencium si laki-laki mungil itu dari bagian samping dan membisikan bahwa Ia harus bernyanyi untuk dapat menuntaskan hasratnya tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, laki-laki yang lebih pendek itu mulai menyanyi secara malas-malasan. Namun hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun sedang melenguh tipis-tipis.

Chanyeol berusaha menuntaskan lagunya sampai akhir karena sebenarnya sejak tadi Ia sudah merekam duet mereka ini. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan suara duet mereka. Walaupun kali ini suara Baekhyun tidak maksimal tapi itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Chanyeol segera menaruh gitarnya ditempat semula Ia letakkan. Lalu Ia mulai mencumbu bagian leher si mungil yang terlihat masih merajuk. Chanyeol mencium kecil-kecil di bagian lehernya dan melumat bagian telinga si mungil yang terlihat memerah. Lalu si jangkung itu mulai menciumi bagian wajah Baekhyun, dimulai dari dahi, kedua mata, kedua pipi, hidung, dagu dan berakhir di bibirnya. Memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi hingga si mungil merasa kewalahan.

Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke daerah leher, tulang selangka dan berakhir pada dua tonjolan merah jambu favoritnya. Memberikan kecupan pada salah satunya dan meremas menggunakan tangan besarnya di sisi yang lain. Baekhyun dibuat gila oleh laki-laki yang tadi sempat membuatnya kesal ini. Ia menekan kepala Chanyeol agar ia mendapat hal lebih pada kedua tonjolannya. Chanyeol yang merasa kadar libidonya naik, menarik dan menggigit kedua nipple yang kini terlihat semakin memerah dan menegang. Baekhyun sedikit meringis karena gigitan tersebut, namun Ia dibuat ketagihan dan mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk menyedot salah satunya lagi. Chanyeol yang merasa mendapat perintah dari si mungil itu dengan segera memindahkan lumatannya ke bagian sebelah nipplenya. Sementara itu, tangan Chanyeol memompa kejantanan Baekhyun yang tadi sempat Ia abaikan. Membuat Baekhyun melenguh nikmat dan tangannya bergerak menuju bagian leher Chanyeol. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, bagian selatan Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan semennya. Baekhyun terengah-engah dibuatnya.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menikmati pelepasannya, Chanyeol membuka bajunya yang sejak tadi masih lengkap. Memompa sedikit kejantanan yang sudah menegang. Ketika Ia rasa Baekhyun sudah tenang, Ia menyodorkan kejantanannya ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang telah ditutupi kabut nafsu langsung melumat dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada bagian saluran kencingnya. Chanyeol merasa Ia sangat beruntung karena kemampuan Baekhyun memanjakan kejantanannya dengan mulut mungil itu sangat sempurna dan memabukkan. Chanyeol menggeram dibuatnya dan semakin menekan kepala Baekhyun agar lebih dalam memanjakan kejantanannya. Hingga beberapa kali Baekhyun dibuat tersedak karena terlalu besarnya kejantanan yang Chanyeol miliki.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Ia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Selanjutnya, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjadi dalam posisi terlentang. Chanyeol melumat bibir yang sudah memerah sempurna itu dengan kasar dan menuntut. Meletakan tangannya di bagian rahang Baekhyun sehingga tautan diantara keduanya semakin dalam. Setelah beberapa saat asyik saling melumat, Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya ke bagian leher, dada, perut dan berakhir di kejantanan si mungil. Meninggalkan sensasi panas pada tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meremas seprainya yang sudah tak berbentuk, mencoba melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya.

Chanyeol mengecup ringan kejantanan Baekhyun dan sedikit melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, sehingga lubang merah jambu yang mengkerut itu terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Sesaat Chanyeol menikmati pemandangan ini dengan diam, air ludahnya terasa sulit untuk ditelan karena Baekhyun benar-benar menggiurkan disaat-saat seperti ini. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, Ia segera mencium hole laki-laki mungil itu. Mencoba memasukan lidahnya kebagian hole tersebut agar terasa lebih licin ketika Ia memasukkan kejantanannya nanti. Setelah dirasa cukup Ia bermain-main dengan lidahnya, Ia memasukkan tiga telunjuknya sekaligus. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak pernah menyukai Chanyeol yang kasar dalam bercinta, tapi disisi lain kenikmatan dan rasa sakitnya menjadi sensasi luar biasa bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggerakkan ketiga jarinya dengan tak sabaran, membuat Baekhyun melenguh dan meringis secara bersamaan.

Kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah sangat siap memasuki hole yang menggoda Chanyeol sejak tadi segera menggantikan posisi ketiga jarinya itu. Terdengar suara geraman dari bibir keduanya. Dan Chanyeol sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun dengan memberikan kecupan pada bibirnya. Bagaimanapun bercinta diantara keduanya pasti akan membuat Baekhyun sakit diawal, karena jarangnya intensitas mereka bercinta. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun tenang dan memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya.

Awalnya Chanyeol menggerakkannya secara statis dan perlahan, namun lama-kelamaan semakin menggila karena cengkraman yang diberikan oleh hole Baekhyun sangat membuatnya gila.

Chanyeol terus menggerakkan kejantanannya secara acak dan kasar membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan benar-benar tak dapat menahan desahannya. Padahal Ia tau sang eomma ada di rumahnya tapi Ia benar-benar tak peduli saat ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat gila oleh ritme yang dimainkan Chanyeol, semakin lama semakin tidak terkontrol. Bahkan sekarang salah satu kakinya telah dinaikkan ke pundak Chanyeol, tusukannya menjadi lebih menekan sweetpot nya. Hingga pada akhirnya Ia merasakan ledakan cairan putih meluber keluar dari kejantanannya. Baekhyun terengah-engah dan tersenyum kepada Chanyeol. Satu hal yang Baekhyun suka dari sesi bercinta dengan Chanyeol, Ia selalu memberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati pelepasannya.

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di bibir Baekhyun sebelum Ia memulai kembali untuk memuaskan kejantanannya yang masih bersarang di hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat karena hole Baekhyun mencengkeram miliknya dengan sangat kuat. Chanyeol berusaha mengimbangi cengkeramannya dan memberikan ciuman hebat pada Baekhyun. Berusaha konsentrasi kepada dua pekerjaan yang sedang Ia lakukan. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol menumpahkan cairannya hingga meluber ke paha dalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya karena kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbaring di samping Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan keduanya dibawah sana. Chanyeol mengecup rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang dan berkali-kali menggumamkan terimakasih kepada kekasihnya itu.

Beberapa saat dalam keheningan, Baekhyun melepaskan tautan keduanya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Melebarkan kaki Chanyeol dan menghisap kejantanannya dengan kuat hingga Chanyeol dibuat kaget olehnya.

"Baek... Jangan macam-macam. Kau mau aku membobol hole mu lagi?"

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi Chanyeollie" Jawabnya ringan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oke... Ronde kedua." Sambut Chanyeol dengan smrik dibibir tebalnya.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat setelah bercinta. Sedangkan Chanyeol telah membersihkan diri dan telah rapih memakai pakaiannya.

"Eung... Chanyeollie mau pergi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya.

"Ya. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan sayang."

Baekhyun merenggut karena Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya. Ia seperti gadis bayaran yang ditinggalkan usai bercinta hebat. Chanyeol yang mengetahui pacarnya sedang merajuk menghampirinya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Nanti kita ketemu lagi sayang" jawab Chanyeol mencoba untuk menenangkan si mungil.

Baekhyun masih merenggut walaupun kepalanya mengangguk tanda Ia menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu ya" Chanyeol pamit tanpa lupa memberikan ciuman pada seluruh wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa sedih karena akan berpisah kembali dengan kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol pergi, Ia merapikan sedikit kekacauan yang telah mereka buat. Namun Baekhyun enggan mandi dan kembali menaiki kasur yang telah Ia rapikan tadi.

Karena Ia merasa bosan, Ia membuka aplikasi instagram dan menscrool bagian berandanya. Karena tak kunjung merasa terhibur, akhirnya Ia mencoba fitur baru yang ditawarkan Instagram ini. Beberapa saat banyak fans yang bermunculan untuk menonton siaran livenya. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut karena sadar Ia tak menggunakan satu helai kain pun.

Ia merasa terhibur oleh para fansnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Chanyeol memberikan like pada video live yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan. Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian menahan jeritan dan ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat itu. Karena bagaimana pun fansnya sedang melihat Ia sekarang.

Setelah cukup puas, Ia merasakan kantuk lagi karena kelelahan usai bercinta dan tanpa menunggu lama Ia mengakhiri siarannya.

Tepat ketika siarannya berakhir, Chanyeol meneleponnya.

"Baek... Aku sedang menyetir dan sampai menepikan mobilku untuk melihat siaran mu itu. Dan sialannya aku yakin kau masih naked dibalik selimut itu. Hhh aku jadi ingin kembali kepadamu" Chanyeol berkata tanpa jeda dan Baekhyun dibuat tertawa terbahak mendengarnya.

"Kembali kalo begitu" jawab Baekhyun enteng. Chanyeol menggeram dan menekan kata-katanya. "Cepat bersih-bersih lalu istirahat. Aku akan bekerja. Aku tutup. I love you, sayang" Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawabnya Ia telah mendengar nada terputus dari sambungan teleponnya. Ia lalu mengerucut dan tersenyum setelahnya. Merapikan bantal bersiap-siap kembali tidur.

"Aaah... Aku benar-benar lelah" keluhnya entah pada siapa. Tanpa sadar Ia telah menunjukkan gitar milik Chanyeol kepada para fans melalui siaran langsungnya.

Aish... Bocah mungil itu pasti lupa aku meninggalkan gitar milikku di kamarnya. Apa Ia mau pamer telah dikunjungi kekasihnya? Chanyeol terkikik sendiri karena pikirannya. Selanjutnya Ia melajukan kembali mobil yang dikendarainya. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan, Ia tak kan meninggalkan Baekhyun atau paling tidak sekarang Ia bisa balik lagi ke rumah sang kekasih dan membobol lubangnya tanpa ampun.

 _Hhh... Tapi Ia harus menahan hasratnya lagi. Karena Ia membutuhkan pekerjaannya._

Oh hallo teman-teman wkwk Disini gue dateng lagi bawa cerita yang terinspirasi sama salah satu moments chanbaek huhuhu Kalo lagi mood gue bakalah nulis dari moment-moment mereka. Ada yang mau? haha Semua cerita yang bakal gue tulis sifatnya one shoot ya. Gak ada sekuel atau next chapter karena gue orangnya rada gak konsisten bisa-bisa nanti ceritanya gue tinggal semua karena stuck wkwk Dan kemungkinan sifatnya ber rate M semua wkwkwk Isinya juga seputar ena-ena doang kayanya wkwkwk mesum sih :( maaf yaa haha Bye! Happy Reading! Semoga ada yang suka hehehe


End file.
